What Is Love?
by Alltheabove
Summary: Love- noun A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. niley. some fun writing.


What Is Love?

OneShot

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Love-(noun) A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

MS + NG = LOVE

Slim, long fingers run over the words carved into a tree, their tree, where so many of their great memories have been spent, memories that neither one of them will forget… ever.

It's undeniable, they are the true definition of love, just the way that they look at each other, they way they move around one another, the way the touch one another… it's beautiful. So true, so pure, so loving.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart" for Nick, the words come out with no difficulty at all, he loves her, he knows that, his heart tells him so, his mind tells him so, heck, his entire soul tells him so. He writes song about their love, he writes poems about their love, but the best part is, he shows her his love.

"I love you Nicholas Jerry Gray" her lips curl up as the words echo in her ears, at first she was hesitant, afraid of getting hurt, then it got to where she couldn't deny the feeling, and she had to let him know it.

That moment, when she finally told him that she loved him, it happened right there, right there at that amazing oak tree, with full limbs of leaves.

His arms wrap around her body, butterflies flutter in her stomach, making her shiver, he smiles. He loves when he does that to her, it's a glorious moment each and every time. And he knows that he'll have that affect on her forever, and ever.

Four years later…

Miley and Nick are twenty-two years of age now, still helplessly in love.

Miley glances down at her ring finger, a small band rests there, glistening in the light, it's her engagement ring and at the end of the day she'll have another ring, letting her know that she belongs to her love, her life. And she'll be able to look down at his fingers too and admire his ring, letting her know that he is hers, forever and always.

The wedding march starts to play and Miley exits from the house, and stops momentarily to take in the entire scene.

Everyone is looking in her direction, admiring her beauty but she doesn't bother to even glance at them, instead her eyes travel to the real stuff. Her fiancée stands up front, a bright smile etched across his face as he waits patiently for the lovely girl feet away from him to walk down the isle. But behind him is what is most important, it's their giant oak tree, the bright green leaves overflowing on the scraggly limbs.

It's a picture perfect wedding, they said their I do's under their tree, they became one underneath that tree; it was most definitely their tree now.

After the wedding reception the two love birds make their way back down to the tree, now dressed in jeans and t-shirts. It's only a few hours now until their flight lifts off, their spending three weeks on a beautiful island to celebrate this special occasion, but they both agreed that they had to stop by their special place one more time before they left.

They both sit down under the shade, wrapped in each others arms, happy to finally be together, together.

"I love you Miley Ray Gray" she smiles brightly; she's officially his, forever and always.

But love isn't just a ring on your finger, and a signed document.

So what is love? You may ask…

Love is butterflies that you can't control.

Love is that annoying blush that rises to your cheeks when you least want it to.

Love is never wanting to be away from the other.

Love is calling each other in the early hours.

Love is shivering because the other does something you love.

Love is feeling warm inside.

Love is memories that you'll never forget.

Love is always wanting another kiss, even when you just gave one seconds ago.

Love is not being able to deny how you feel.

Love is Miley and Nick.

Love is always great, under their tree.

**A/n: Okay, it's not good at all. But I was just playing around. This isn't suppose to be hard core writing, it was just for fun. you might like it, you might not. who knows? the least you could do is review though =) i love those things.**

**and you could go and review The Perfect Boyfriend too, because it's not gotten very many on the 3rd chapter. and i'm thinking about not posting for a long while if it doesn't get more. I've been working really hard on that thing!**

**anyways, review. even if you don't like it, i don't care. i take criticsm too. anything helps... and makes me smile too. okay, i'm done rattling on. love you guys!**


End file.
